Kim Possible Ten Years And Two Days Later
by ChefTeslaCoil
Summary: I can't really explain it any better
1. Ch 1: The chapter before the second one

Kim Possible Ten Years Later:  The afterquel

This is the afterquel (I don't subscribe to such words as "sequel" so I use afterquel.) to my duringquel of "Kim Possible Ten Years Later."  If I feel up to it I may just make a beforeguel.  Anyway, this lame fanfic takes place ten years later from when the series ended.  That's all you really need to know.  I recommend you read the duringquel before this, though.

            The scene opens up in the office of Mega Bank where Kim and Ron work.  Cut to the elevator doors.  The doors open and we see a guy from the neck down.  The person is wearing a large pink and furry coat.  Is wearing massive high-top shoes.  And every finger on his hands has a huge gold ring.  Not to mention all the gold and platinum necklaces around his neck.  Attached to one necklace are the words "Ladies' Man."  He is also wearing a medallion the size of a large dinner plate.  The camera zooms out to reveal it is Ron.  He is also wearing a white cowboy hat with a purple feather.  He's got a huge smile on his face.  He walks out of the elevator and over to his cubicle.  (Remember, it's one of those low wall cubicles.)  All the office workers crowd around him in awe.

            Cut to Kim in her office.  She is wearing a stylish women's business suit.  She is working intently.  She looks up and sees the crowd through the windows of her office.  She gets up and heads out the door to the workroom.

Kim:  People!  Please!  Get back to work!

            As the workers leave the crowd Kim sees Ron with his fancy new duds.

Kim:  Ron?  What is all this junk?  Is that real gold?

Ron:  Gold, silver, platinum, aluminum, vinyl, and some other stuff that I can't pronounce.  It's all good, babe.

Kim:  How could you afford this?  (Jokingly)  Did you rob a bank or something? (A beat)  Please tell me you didn't rob a bank.

Ron:  No I did not.  I got my mail the other day and I got this.

            Ron holds up a credit card.

Ron:  A credit card.  Turns out I was pre-approved for Tritanium status.

Kim:  So you bought all this with your credit card?

Ron:  That's what I was getting at…

Kim:  Um… you do realize you still have to pay for this.

Ron:  No I don't.  That's the beauty of having the credit card.

Kim:  No, Ron.  The beauty of having a credit card is not having to carry around huge piles of money.

Ron:  What are you talking about?

Kim:  When you buy something with a credit card you are supposed to have the money to pay for it.  The point of the card is convenience.

Ron:  So I have to pay for all this?

Kim:  Yeah…

Ron:  Are you sure?

Kim:  Ron, I am the director of finances at the world's second largest bank.  I think I know a little something about credit cards.

            Ron becomes upset.  He reaches into his pocket and pulls out Rufus.  Rufus is wearing a giant (to him) gold medallion.

Ron:  Rufus!  Did you know I still have to pay for all this?

Rufus:  Yup.

Ron:  Why didn't you tell me!?

            Rufus shrugs his shoulders.

Ron:  What am I going to do?

Kim:  Relax.  Just return all the stuff you bought.

Ron:  I can't!  I ripped all the tags off and burnt the receipts!

Kim:  Why'd you burn the receipts?

Ron:  I needed something to light my Cuban cigars with!

Kim:  Why didn't you just use matches?

Ron:  Because that wouldn't be nearly as cool!

Kim:  Whatever, Ron.  Just get to work and we'll talk about it later.  And take that ridiculous hat off.

            Ron takes the hat off to reveal the words "Big Money" shaved into his hair.  Kim rolls her eyes and walks back to her office.

            Cut to the interior of Señor Senior Sr.'s lair.  In it are Senior and Jr.  Senior is holding a futuristic ray-gun thingy with flashing lights and weird pipes coming in and out of it.

Junior:  So this is what you needed the big diamond for?

Senior:  Yes.  The diamond gives off special energies, which I have utilized for my latest and most evil plan.

Junior:  So the diamond was for a plan?  I thought you were going to use it to make a very large ring.

Senior:  Why would I do that?

Junior:  So you could marry a very large woman.

Senior:  Junior, I am a free and swinging bachelor.  I do not have time for such things as love.

Junior:  What about that one woman you were going out with?  Whatever happened to her?

Senior:  It turns out she was a robot.  Now, pay attention to my plan!  As you know every time I have tried to take over the world I have been stopped by that Kim Possible.

Junior:  Only because you give her a chance to stop you.

Senior:  The rules of villainy are not mine to pick and choose!

Junior:  Whatever.  Continue on with your fancy plan.

Senior:  I have devised a way to make it so Kim Possible was never a problem.

Junior:  What are you talking about?

            Senior picks up a red marker and draws on a white board.  He draws a picture of Kim with a talk bubble that reads "It's over, Senior" He picks up a green marker and draws a picture of him next to the Kim drawing.

Senior:  Now observe.

            He picks up the ray gun and points it at the red marker.  He presses a button and an impressive white beam comes out of it.  When the beam is done firing the marker begins to fade away along with the red ink on the board.  Soon they both disappear.

Junior:  I do not get it.

Senior:  You see, Junior.  If I shoot this ray at Kim Possible she will be erased from time!  She will have never existed!  Thus all my previous plans will not have been foiled and we will rule the world!

Junior:  I still do not get it.

Senior:  We have always been stopped by Miss Possible.  This gun will make it so she could never have stopped our plans.

Junior:  I still do not get it.

Senior:  I can't explain any better than that.  I mean I had a diagram.  (A beat)  Just do an evil laugh with me.

Junior:  I cannot laugh without purpose, father!

Senior:  Just think of a funny joke.

            The two begin laughing maniacally.  Though Junior's isn't very evil sounding.

            Cut back to Kim's office.  She is working intensely.  Suddenly the Kimmunicator goes off.  Kim answers it.

Kim:  What's the deal, Wade?

Wade:  You mean, "What's the sitch?"  You always say, "What's the sitch?"

Kim:  I think you are mistaking me for someone else.

Wade:  Whatever.  Remember that giant diamond that was stolen?

Kim:  Yeah.  That was two days ago.

Wade:  You know you were supposed to retrieve it?

Kim:  I know, I know.  I'm all over the diamond dilemma.  I was just saving it for this weekend.

Wade:  Well, there is something you should know about it.

Kim:  It's fake?

Wade:  No.  Apparently it gives off some sort of radiation.

Kim:  Radiation?  What kind of radiation?

Wade:  Time-tronic.

Kim:  Time-tronic?  Did you just make that name up right now?

Wade:  Yes…

Kim:  So what does it do?

Wade:  It's a special radiation that, if properly utilized, can control time!

Kim:  Control time, eh?  Sounds a bit dangerous.

Wade:  Kim, if in the wrong hands it can be FEROCIOUSLY dangerous.

Kim:  I guess I better go find that diamond soon.

Wade:  Yeah.  Like, right now would be a good time!

Kim:  Fine.  Ron and I will take off work just so we can retrieve your precious time controlling diamond… Where is it anyway?

Wade:  You'll love this.  I tracked the diamond to a small, uncharted island in Europe.

Kim:  You mean…

Wade:  Yup!  Señor Senior Senior is at it again.

Kim:  Really?  We haven't heard from him since he wrote that book.

            Kim points to a book on her desk.  On it is a picture of a smirking Triple S holding the world in his hand.  The title of the book is, "How To Take Over The World With Only a Toothpick And Countless Billions Of Dollars Without Really Trying"

Kim:  I wish he had used a shorter title.

Wade:  Don't forget his infomercial which runs 'round-the-clock on channel 24.

Kim:  How could I forget?

            Kim turns on her office T.V. (yeah… she has a T.V. in her office) to channel 24.  On it is SSS and some blonde woman named PATRICIA.  They are standing behind a counter full of gadgets and things.

Patricia:  So, Señor Senior Senior.  Tell me about your new line of Evilware™.

Senior:  Well, Patricia… Several years ago I did what many people my age are doing… world domination.  But very soon I ran into trouble.  I said to myself, "Hey me.  There must be a better way?" and I set out to design evil products for the average villain.

Patricia:  Wow.  You're doing a service to would-be villains everywhere.  So what kinds of things did you design?

Senior:  Well.  How many times has this happened to you?  You just captured your nemesis and their sidekick and attached them to a conveyor belt that slowly brings them to their doom.  And you just finished telling them your evil plan and have walked away only to find that somehow they escaped.  All that preparation for nothing!

Patricia:  (Shaking her head) It's happened more times than I've been married… and that's a lot.

            Senior walks over to a large conveyor belt.

Senior:  Well, my latest Evilware™ conveyer belt is virtually escape proof!

Patricia:  What do you mean "virtually"?

Senior:  Do not worry.  The only way they could escape is through a third party.  Whether it is a naked rodent or your idiot son.

Patricia:  Whew.  I thought you were trying to sell us junk.

Senior:  Not at all.  Evilware™ is top quality!  And the best thing about my conveyor belt is its ease of use.  You just think of what kind of demise you want your foe to face.  Walk over to the control panel.  Set it…

            The audience cuts in.

Audience:  And forget it!

Senior:  Very good.  And if you use it for cooking it cuts out over half the fat!  Watch this, will you?

            The show cuts to footage of some woman toying with a laser gun.  She is making it seem far more cumbersome than it really is.  The ANNOUNCER starts to talk.

Announcer:  Tired of laser guns that let you down?

            As he finishes saying that the gun suddenly explodes.  Cut to a guy with his hands up surrounded by a swat team.

Announcer:  Tired of having evil gadgets that always leave you open to a clever counter-attack?

            The guy nods his head.

Announcer:  Well… now there's a better way!

            A flamethrower suddenly appears in the guy's hands.  He shoots flames at the fleeing swat team while laughing.  He holds up the flamethrower and gives a thumbs up.  The camera zooms in on the Evilware™ label.

Announcer:  That's right.  With Señor Senior Senior's patent pending Evilware™ system.  Anyone can take over the world!  Just listen to these totally random and satisfied customers.

            Cut to Señor Senior Junior wearing a fake mustache.  His testimony is forced and poorly acted.

Junior:  I am totally satisfied with my Evilware™ system.  With it I took over he world in a matter of days.  I was so impressed that I bought one for each member of my family…

            At the bottom of the screen is "Results not typical" in really small writing.

Announcer:  And the Evilware™ system can be yours for six easy payments of 29,000,000 dollars!  Order with-in the next ten minutes and receive Señor Senior Senior's hair in a jug… FREE!  That number is 1-800-GET-EVIL.  Operators are standing by!  Don't delay!

            Kim turns the T.V. off.

Kim:  I am so close to buying that!  Well I guess I better go stop Senior… again.

Wade:  Bye, Kim.

Kim:  See ya some other time, Wade.

            Kim turns off the kimmunicator.


	2. Ch 2: The second chapter strikes!

Me:  Welcome back… we're here today with my guest, my fanfic.  So tell me ,fanfic… what happens in this next chapter?

Fanfic:  Well.  In this chapter Kim and Ron really get into a sticky situation.

Me:  Really?  Can you show a clip?

Fanfic:  Absolutely.

            Cut to a European sports car that is tipped over on it's roof.  It looks extra beat up.  Kim climbs out the passenger's side and Ron climbs out the driver's side.

Kim:  Remind me never to let you drive again!

Ron:  Sorry, KP.  Desperate times call for desperate measures!

            End scene

Me:  Wow?  I would like to see how this turns out.  I guess I better start writing it.

Fanfic:  Absolutely.

            Kim Possible Ten Years And Two Days Later Chapter 2

            Kim leaves her office to the worker's portion.  She walks over to Ron's desk.  He is on the phone.

Ron:  Yes, I know I have to pay for what I bought!  No, I do not currently plan on paying it back.  Hello?

            Ron hangs up the phone.

Kim:  Credit problems?

Ron:  Yeah.  I tell you, KP.  Being in debt is almost as humiliating as the time I was on that game show.

            Ron's eyes look up.  The screen gets all wavy to connote a flash back.  In the flashback we see Ron wearing a suit in front a podium that says "$20,000" on it.  There is a host next to him.

Host:  Now, Ron.  You have $20,000. Answer this next question correctly and win another $50,000.  If you loose… you loose it all!  Do want to go ahead?

Ron:  I most certainly do, host guy!

Host:  Here's the question.  Define the word "vernacular"

            Ron's eyes suddenly get bigger and move from side to side quickly.  He looks nervous and begins to sweat.

Ron:  Um… Uh… 30?

Host:  That is incorrect!  You loose everything!  Goodbye!

            A trap door suddenly opens underneath Ron and he falls through.

Host:  What and idiot!  The audience knows the answer, right?

Audience:  (Shouting)  Using a language or dialect native to a region or country rather than a literary, cultured, or foreign language!

            Cut back to Ron.

Ron:  Ungh!  I should have used one of my life-savers!  I could have called Wade!

Kim:  Whatever, Ron.  It turns out that giant diamond can control time and Triple S has it.

Ron:  Triple S?  Who's that?

Kim:  Señor Senior Senior.

Ron:  Oh, right.  Shouldn't he be dead by now?  I mean… the man was old before… but now he must be really old!

Kim:  I'd say all that money helps.

Ron:  Yeah… with that much money he could bribe death tell he's 200!

Kim:  So I'm thinking we should probably go stop whatever plan he's got going on right now.

Ron:  Agreed.  We can take my car.

Kim:  You have a car?

Ron:  Yup.  I was really hoping to use it before it gets repossessed or something.

Kim:  Fine.  We can take your car.

Ron:  (Pointing forward)  To the Ron-mobile!

            Show that spinning bat signal thing but with Ron's head.  Cut to Kim and Ron as they exit Mega Bank.

Ron:  Now where is my car?

Voice (O/S):  Mr. Stoppable.  I believe we have some business with you.

            Kim and Ron stop and turn around.  They both gasp.

Kim:  Those guys look tough.

Ron:  They're more than tough, Kim!  They're creditors!

            Reverse the camera angle to reveal two guys with black suits.  They are wearing baseball caps with the logo of their credit company on it.  The logo reads "Extra Credit Credit Company"  Below that is the company slogan, "Our rates are so low that they hit below the belt"  One is carrying a baseball bat.

Credit Agent:  From what we are told you don't plan on paying off your debt.

Ron:  Not at the moment, anyway.

Credit Agent:  Then it is decided.

            He motions to the guy with the bat.  He slowly advances on Kim and Ron.

Kim:  I'll handle this…

            Kim walks up to the guy without a bat.

Kim:  What do you think you are doing.

Credit Agent:  I am doing business.

Kim:  What do you plan on doing with that bat?

Credit Agent:  If you must know I plan on having Mr. Stoppable's knee caps broken.

Kim:  Is their anyway I can stop that?

Credit Agent:  None that I can see that doesn't involve you in a situation you wouldn't like.

Kim:  Well I've heard enough.

            Kim throws a punch at the creditor.  The creditor contorts and the punch misses.  Kim raises one eyebrow as if to say, "Oh.  A challenge"  She throws another punch.  He avoids it in the same manner.  Kim then throws a series of punches.  All of which the creditor avoids with his intense speed.  Kim raises both eyebrows as if to say, "That ain't right"

Ron:  Kim… I don't like where this is going…

            Kim begins a barrage of punches, karate chops, and kicks.  All of which the creditor avoids with back flips and stylish Matrix-esque moves (Author's note:  The Matrix isn't very good… but the graphics are not to be denied)

Kim:  I think we should get out of here… Now!

            Kim and Ron run around the corner of the building.

Credit Agent:  Don't let them get away!

            The credit agents run around the building after them.  Cut back to Kim and Ron running.

Ron:  We can use my car!

            Ron run's over to a blue fast looking European sports car and Kim follows him.

Ron:  Get in!

            Kim and Ron get in.  Ron gets in the driver's seat.  Kim takes shotgun.  Ron puts on his seatbelt.

Kim:  What are you waiting for?

Ron:  Ahem.  Kim, your seatbelt.

Kim:  Right.

            Kim puts on her seatbelt.  Ron steps on the gas and the car speeds away.  Ron watches the credit agents get smaller in the rear-view mirror.

Ron:  Great work, Kim!

Kim:  What did I do?

Ron:  Not you.  I was talking to the car.

Kim:  You named your car Kim?  Creepy…

Ron:  Would you rather have me name it José Fernandez?

            Suddenly the car is jolted.  The creditors are ramming it in their own car.  The creditors are in another fast looking car.

Kim:  What do we do?

Ron:  Don't worry Kim.  Kim is helluva fast!

            Ron steps on the gas and the car accelerates away from the creditors.  They also accelerate.

Ron:  Oh.  A car chase.  Fancy.  Kim, give me some car chase music!

            Kim doesn't move.

Ron:  Kim, I'm talking to you.

Kim:  I thought you were talking to the car.

Ron:  Yeah, ok.  Like a car can turn it's own radio on.

            Kim turns the radio on.

Kim:  What sort of music do you want?

Ron:  Something actiony.

Kim:  I'll go to the station I always use.

            Kim fiddles with the knobs and "It's Just You" starts playing.

Ron:  What's that about?

Kim:  I don't know.  It's like someone went to the radio station and replaced the original music with that.

Ron:  What kind of sick person would bother to replace music with new music for no reason?

            The small Disney Channel logo appears at the left bottom of the screen.

            The creditors are gaining on Ron and Kim.  Ron notices and does a sharp turn.  They go sliding into an ally.  Halfway through they hit a bunch of empty card board boxes.  (You gotta have cardboard boxes!)  At the end of the ally is a fruit stand.  Ron sounds his horn.  Cut to the outside of the ally.  We see the fruit stand and people jumping out of the way.  Ron's car fly's through the stand.  Completely demolishing it sending fruit everywhere.  Ron does a sharp right.  As he drives up the road he says…

Ron:  I think we lost them.

            Suddenly the creditors show up in front of them.  Ron pulls the car into a 180 and drives away from the creditors.  They keep up the pursuit.

Ron:  No way!  Those guys are intense.  Time to take it to the next level!

            Ron takes the car into oncoming traffic.  The others follow him in.  They swerve in between cars.  One of the creditors rolls down their window and holds out a gun.  He starts shooting.  Bullets ricochet off Ron's car.

Ron:  Are those real bullets?  That's not PG!

            Cut to the creditors.

Credit Agent:  He's right.  Better use the laser pistol.

            The agent pulls out a laser gun.  And starts shooting with that.

Ron:  That's better!  I guess…

            Ron notices a sign.

Ron:  That's it!  That's our ticket out of here!

            Ron takes a hard left.  Narrowly avoiding traffic.  Camera zooms in on the sign.  It reads "Downtown Middleton Lift Bridge"  Bellow is a red sign that reads "Out of Order:  Permanently Up"  The creditors pull a left as well.  One creditor grabs a CB radio.

Credit Agent:  The debtor is heading towards the lift bridge.  Requesting blockade!

            Ron is driving towards the lift bridge.  Suddenly two black cars pull up and block the entrance to the bridge.

Kim:  Watch out!

Ron:  They want Ron Stoppable?  I'll give them Ron Stoppable!  Let's do this, Kim!

            Kim seems to be enjoying this

Kim:  Okay!

Ron:  Not you.  The car!

            Ron puts the car into fifth.  It speeds at the blockade.  He breaks through it.  And heads towards the open lift bridge.  The pursuing creditors stop their car and get out.  The one creditor aims his laser pistol at them and fires.  The laser blast hits a tire and pops it.  Ron's car veers to the right and up on the guard rail.  The car continues to make the jump.  It flies off the bridge into the air slowly rolling onto one side.  While in the air we hear Ron yell

Ron:  Booyah!

            The car lands with only two tires on the other side of the bridge.  As Ron brakes and tries to control the vehicle it tips over onto it's roof.  It slows to a stop.  Kim and Ron climb out the doors.

Ron:  Oh no!  Kim is dead!

Kim:  I'm fine!

Ron:  Not you!  The car!

Kim:  Ungh… Remind me to never let you drive again!

Ron:  Sorry, KP!  Desperate times call for desperate measures!  But without the car how are we going to get to Senior's island!

Kim:  Ron.  Senior is in Europe.

Ron:  Yeah!  And without the car we can't get there!

Kim:  There are several thousand miles of ocean between here and Europe.  Unless that car was a boat or something it wouldn't have made it.

Ron:  Really?  I thought they built a bridge or a tunnel.

Kim:  Let's just go to the airport.

            Cut to the cockpit of an airplane.  The airplane is in night time Europe.  Kim and Ron are standing behind the pilot and co-pilot.

Kim:  Thanks for giving us a ride, captain.

Captain:  No problem, Kim.  The way you handled that crazed passenger was genius!

Kim:  It was no big.  I just had to talk him down.  He thinks there was some monster on the wing.  Well, we better be going.

            Kim and Ron walk off the plane.  On the wing there is a technical guy observing something.

Tech Guy:  I've never seen anything like this!  I have no idea what could have done this kind of damage!

            Cut to a guy strapped to a stretcher.

Stretcher Guy:  You see!  I'm not crazy!  Look at the wing!

Kim:  This is just too weird.  I feel like I'm on a T.V. show.

Ron:  Me too.  Funny, it reminds me of high school.

Kim:  You know.  That's how I feel, too.

            There is a pause.

Ron:  Then it's off to the island of Dr. Moreau!

Kim:  Wrong island, Ron… Honestly…

Ron:  Don't test me, Kim.  I've got a bad case of Jet lag!

Kim:  We've only been here for five minutes.

Ron:  I'm very sensitive!…  Then we're off to the island of Señor Senior… Senior.


	3. Ch 3: This time it's tertiary!

Me:  And we're back… tonight's guest, the final chapter of my fanfic.  So fanfic… how are things?

Fanfic:  I burned my hand on the stove this morning.

Me:  Ouch.  So tell me about this next chapter…

Fanfic:  In this chapter pretty much nothing happens.

Me:  Really?  Can you show a clip?

Fanfic:  You bet your a…

            Cut to a blank screen for ten seconds.

Me:  Wow!  That really is nothing!  How do you stay so hip and fresh!?

Fanfic:  Workout… do a lot of yoga.

Me:  Yoga?  I'm in to that.  My favorite flavor is vanilla.

Fanfic:  No… I said yoga.

Me:  Oh.  I thought you said pudding… you know yoga and pudding sound very similar.

Fanfic:  Indeed.

            Kim Possible Ten Years And Two Days Later Chapter 3

            The scene opens in Triple S's lair.  He is holding his time gun thing.

Senior:  So you see, Junior… for the 20th time…  That is my plan.  I erase Kim Possible from time.

Junior:  I… still do not get it.

            Senior shakes his head.

Senior:  All right.  We will take a brake.

            Suddenly the door to his lair breaks in.  Kim and Ron walk through.

Senior:  Ah… Kim Possible.  My feisty teen nemesis.

Ron:  Dude, we're 26.

Kim:  And it's Kim Personal now.

Junior:  Personal?  What is that about?

Kim:  I accidentally married a janitor!

Junior:  A janitor?  I am glad to see there are still people with standards in the world.

            Junior begins to laugh.

Kim:  Where's your girlfriend, Junior?

            Junior begins to cry and runs away.

Junior (O/S):  Why must everyone put me down?

Ron:  You know.  I'm beginning to think Junior isn't all that bright.

Senior:  You're telling me.

Kim:  Okay, Senior.  Hand over the diamond.

Senior:  I'm afraid I cannot do that.  For you see, I plan on using it to erase you from existence.

Kim:  Excuse me?

            Senior holds up the time gun thing.

Senior:  You see this gun?  When its beam hits something it is erased from time!

Ron:  Erased from time?

Senior:  Yes.  And when Miss Personal no longer exists none of my evil plans will have ever been foiled.

Ron:  Miss Personal?  Who's that?

Kim:  Me, Ron.  Remember?  Janitor?

Ron:  Oh right.  It's just I get a little nervous when I'm about to be erased from time!

Kim:  So you're just going to erase us from time?

Senior:  Yes.  But in a much more fun way than just shooting you.

            Senior pulls out a remote control and presses the button.  A large cage drops on Kim and Ron.  Senior begins to laugh.  Cut to Kim and Ron attached to a conveyor belt with metal bands.  Senior is next to them.  At the end of the belt is a beam that looks similar to the beam that comes out of the time gun.

Senior:  You see that beam?  When you get touched by it you will be erased from time and I will rule the world!

            Senior begins to leave the room.

Senior:  Farewell, Kim Personal… and the other guy.

            Kim and Ron are now alone

Ron:  This is worse than the time I was on Judge Judy!

            Ron's eyes move to the corner.  The screen gets all wavy to connote a flashback.  In the flashback we see Ron standing before Judge Judy.

Judy:  Mr. Stoppable.  I am prepared to settle this case in your favor.

Ron:  Booya!

Judy:  But first you must answer one last question.

Ron:  Okay.

Judy:  What is the meaning of the word "Virtu"?

            Ron's eyes shift back and forth.  He gets nervous and starts to sweat.

Ron:  Um… Uh… 20?

Judy:  Wrong!

            A trap door opens under Ron and he falls through.

Judy:  The audience knows, right?

Audience:  A taste for or knowledge of curios or objects of art!

Judy:  Exactly!

            Cut back to Ron and Kim on the conveyor belt.

Kim:  That was different.

Ron:  So how are we getting out of this one?

Kim:  I figured we'd use Rufus again.

Ron:  That's generally how it goes down, isn't it?  Rufus.  It's your time to shine!

            Rufus climbs out of Ron's pocket.

Kim:  You see the button on the control panel?

Rufus:  Yep.

Kim:  Press it!

            Rufus scuttles over to a big red button labeled "Emergency Shut Off" and presses it.  It does not move.

Ron:  Try harder!

            Rufus pushes the button harder.  The button breaks off.

Kim:  The button was just glued on?!

Ron:  Okay… New plan.

Kim:  I know.  Rufus.  There is a compact in my pocket.  Get it.

            Rufus runs over to Kim and gets the compact.

Kim:  Now put it under the beam.

            Rufus goes carefully to the beam and throws the mirror under it.  The mirror disappears.

Kim:  I was expecting the beam to bounce off and hit the machine…

Ron:  What other ideas you got.

Kim:  That's pretty much it.

Ron:  No… it can't be!  I don't want to be erased from time!

            Ron starts to struggle.  The bands holding him in place break loose.

Ron:  What the…?

            Suddenly the entire conveyor belt just falls apart.  Both Kim and Ron are free.

Ron:  That was easy…

            Kim bends down and examines the pieces.

Kim:  Is this… plywood?  What a piece of junk.  Who made this?

            Ron spots the logo.

Ron:  Evilware™…  What's that under it?

            Ron leans in closer.

Ron:  "200 percent guaranteed not to break" Well.  Kim, when we finish up here remind me to cancel my order from Evilware™.

Kim:  You bought one of these?

Ron:  You can't deny that Señor Senior Senior is a master salesman.  

            Just then Senior walks into the room.

Senior:  I forgot my cane.

            He notices Kim and Ron are free.  He points the gun at them.

Senior:  How did you escape?

Kim:  Let's just say your Evilware™ isn't very well made.

Senior:  I used the Evilware™?  I must of thought it was the other one.  I would never use Evilware™.  It's nothing but white glue, plywood, and some asbestos.

Kim:  Okay, Senior.  This time it's over!

Senior:  I'm afraid not.  For you see, I am the one with the weapon.

            Senior fires at Kim… as the beam is traveling everything is moving in slow motion.  Ron jumps in the way.

Ron:  Noooooo!

            The beam hits Ron's gold medallion and dissipates.  Everything is back in normal motion.

Senior:  What?  Nothing can stop the beam!

Ron:  Maybe.  But you're dealing with the ultimate force of the universe!  Loads of bling!  Take this, Kim!

            Ron hands Kim some of his gold chains.  She spins them and twirls them.  Senior begins shooting repeatedly at Kim.  She swings the gold at each beam and they dissipate.  Kim slowly walks towards Senior whilst twirling the chains.  She swings one chain at the gun and it flies out of Senior's hand.  Ron gets the gun.  Kim grabs Senior by the collar.

Kim:  Where's your weapon now, time boy?

            Just then Junior runs into the room.

Junior:  I just got your plan!

            He notices what's going on.  He slowly starts to back out of the room

Senior:  Junior!  Do something!

            Junior does what he is told.  He grabs Senior's cane (which is leaning against the wall) and tosses it to Senior.  He grabs it and pokes Kim with it.  A large shock jolts Kim into letting go of Senior.  Kim's hair is now standing straight up.  Junior and Senior run away.

Kim:  Oww!  That hurt.

            Kim notices her hair.

Kim:  Oh great….

Ron:  Kim, they're getting away!

Kim:  After them!

            They chase after them!  Cut to the outside of the lair.  Senior and Junior are escaping in a speedboat.  Junior is wearing floaties.

Ron:  They got away… they always get away!

Kim:  I'll go scout the house for the diamond…

            Kim walks into the house.

Kim (O/S):  AH!

Ron:  Kim?

            Ron runs inside.  Cut the inside of the lair that is swarming with credit agents with guns pointed at the door.  One creditor is holding Kim.  Ron comes in and stops.

Ron:  Kim!

            He looks around.

Ron:  Are those real guns?  That's not PG!

Credit Colonel:  He's right!  Everyone switch to laser rifles.

            All the creditors switch to their laser rifles.

Ron:  That's better.

            The credit agent from before steps over.

Credit Agent:  Well, well… Looks like we got your lady friend… What are you going to do now?

            Ron holds up the time gun.

Credit Agent:  Now, now, Mr. Stoppable.  Do you really think you can take us all with that one gun?

Ron:  Yes I do!

            Ron reaches into his pocket and pulls out the credit card.

Ron:  You've just exceeded you're limit…

            He throws the card into the air and fires at it with the time weapon.  It hits and the card begins to vanish along with the creditors and Ron's fancy pink coat.  The creditors are gone and Kim is free.  Ron is wearing his everyday work clothes but still has all the gold.

Kim:  Quick thinking, Ron.  But why didn't your gold vanish?

Ron:  I borrowed it from a friend.

Kim:  Who?

Ron:  Mr. T…

Kim:  Well.  Let's get out of here.  The cops will get the diamond back to the museum.

Ron:  Hold on, Kim.  There is only thing left to do.

            Ron drops the gun on the ground and crushes it with his foot.  Fade to the office.  Ron is at his desk.  Kim is next to him.

Kim:  I hope you learned to be more careful with credit, Ron.

Ron:  I did, KP.  From now on I'm using nothing but cash.

Kim:  Good for you.  I hardly ever use my credit card.  I don't need the hassle.  I guess we better get back to work.

            Kim walks away.  Ron starts typing on is keyboard.  The mail guy shows up and gives Ron his mail.

Ron:  Ohh… mail.

            He opens a letter and a credit card falls out.  Ron jumps to his feet.

Ron:  NOOOOOOOO!

The End…


End file.
